Mas me cayo y te marchas
by Colorblind City
Summary: Se miraron un segundo mas, luego Brennan tomo su maleta y salio del apartamento. Booth solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir. basado en la cancion "sin miedo a nada" de alex ubago y la oreja de van gogh


…**Mas me cayo y te marchas…**

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida…_

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, se miraban a los ojos intensamente, cada uno con sus propias emociones revueltas, en los ojos chocolatosos de Booth no solo había tristeza, sino una petición silenciosa, que de antemano sabía no seria cumplida, pero no podía evitar intentarlo.

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca dirás…_

Los ojos azules de Brennan parecían derretirse por las gotas que se formaban, ella nunca pensó que una despedida fuera tan difícil, deseaba tanto correr a sus brazos, besarlo y nunca mas irse, pero solo la miraría extrañado, y eso arruinaría su amistad, así que él no podía saberlo.

…_Mas me cayo_

_Y te marchas…_

Se miraron un segundo mas, luego Brennan tomo su maleta y salio del apartamento. Booth solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir, no se atrevía a salir, so notó que en cuanto cerro la puerta, ella empezó a llorar mientras caminaba resignada hacia el taxi.

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día…_

Su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente al darse cuenta de lo vacía que seria su vida sin ella, tenía a Parker, quien siempre le levantaría el ánimo, pero sin Brennan, ¡¿Qué demonioshará con su vida?!

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar…_

Su estatus de _macho alfa_, que Brennan tanto detestaba, le impedía llorar, así que se puso a pasear por el apartamento, y al hacer esto, se percató de que aun olía a su perfume, una mezcla de rosas y naranjas, bastante inusual, y era precisamente la razón de que le agradase tanto, cuando la abrazaba, ella siempre tenia ese característico aroma, él lo había notado desde aquel lejano día en que los presentaron, aunque nunca se lo diría, seria muy vergonzoso.

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas,_

_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?..._

Booth se adentro en la ultima habitación sin visitar, el dormitorio de Brennan, supo que ese era porque era el lugar que mas olía a ella.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte…_

Se acerco a la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, se recostó debajo de las sabanas, hundió su cabeza en la almohada, recordando al instante el aroma de su shampoo, abrazó las sabanas y respiro profundo, tratando de imaginar que era ella a lo que se aferraba.

_Me muero por divertirte…_

Recordaba el día en que la conoció, como su sonrisa lo había cautivado, y como le partía el corazón verla llorar.

_Y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodado en tu pecho…_

Recordó aquella navidad, en la que, sin previo aviso y debajo de un maravilloso muerdago, ella lo beso. Como le gustaría despertar cada mañana con ese beso.

_Hasta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma…_

Se imagino a si mismo, abrazándola mientras dormían, a salvo del mundo en los brazos del otro.

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando,_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…_

La fachada de macho alfa cayó, junto con algunas lagrimas y un pequeño sollozo, sin ella hubiera estado allí, él ni de broma lloraría, no podría soportar que ella lo viera débil, incapaz de protegerla…

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente…_

Antes de subir al taxi, miro por ultima vez hacia el camino que acababa de recorrer, esperando estupidamente verlo salir y correr hacia ella, diciendo que sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía… pero después de unos segundos de inútil espera subió al taxi.

_Me muero por intrigarte,_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día,_

_Ese flechado al verte…_

El día en que los presentaron, ella lo pensó engreído y machista, y lo era, pero durante estos 3 años de conocerlo, el había cambiado mucho, mas de una vez había arriesgado su vida por ella, y sin si quiera dudarlo. El era su roca, su mejor amigo, y ella lo amaba con toda su alma, a pesar de que ella no creía en la existencia de un espíritu que abandona tu cuerpo cuando mueres.

_Que más dará lo que digan…_

Recordaba sentir un extraño sentimiento en su vientre cuando el la abrazaba, Booth lo llamaba… mariposas en el estomago, o algo así, en su opinión era tonto pensar que insectos entrarían en tu estomago, aunque describiera perfectamente su sentir. El decía que sus abrazos eran solo abrazos de compañeros, nada mas, y aunque a ella le dolía un poco, había estado de acuerdo. Y a pesar de que ella lo había visto abrazar a sus amigos y no tenía nada que ver con sus abrazos hacia ella, nunca se quejo.

_Que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía…_

Ya no se sentía avergonzada de abrazarlo en publico, se había vuelto algo tan natural, y pensar en no volver a hacerlo le dolía mucho, pero era mejor así, no volver a verlo, se había enamorado de un imposible, el nunca sentiría lo que ella sentía, nunca la amaría, solo eran amigos. Sin embargo, aun estaba la duda, la constante posibilidad de lo que pudo haber sido, y ella sabe que no vivirá tranquila sin estar segura, y si de todos modos se marchaba, ¿que importan las consecuencias?, así que pidió al taxi que se diera la vuelta…

_Ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo a mi favor…_

Corrió hacia las escaleras y subió lo mas rápido que su agitada respiración le permitió, entro y cerro la puerta tras ella, se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo asta quedar sentada en el piso, sabe que es demasiado tarde, el se ha ido… no sabe como rayos pensó que el seguiría allí…

…_Vuelvo a ver brillar_

_La luz del sol…_

Estaba tan concentrada llorando que no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba, solo salio de su trance cuando dos fuertes brazos la rodearon, confortándola, y una voz ronca, claramente llena de felicidad susurraba en su oído:

-"también te amo…"


End file.
